


Making Honey

by MM_Addict



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Bees, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MM_Addict/pseuds/MM_Addict
Summary: A drawing depicting two bees "making honey".(This is supposed to be a joke...like the actual movie itself...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't nature beeutiful?

[](http://s61.photobucket.com/user/MMAddict/media/Making%20Honey_zpsh5a1twfv.png.html)


End file.
